1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to opthalmological device, or, more particularly, pertains to an implantable posterior chamber lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has known posterior chamber lenses which exhibit unique problems to the patient as well as to the implanting opthalmologist.
One such lens is a single-piece lathe-cut loop and optic. The loops lack true flexibility and are not at an angle to the lens. Machining of lens leaves rough edges, and requires polishing and the use of polishing compounds.
Another such lens lacks the reverse optic effect and lacks thinness at the edge of the optic. The positioning holes further do not ideally lend themselves to implant.
Other prior art lenses utilize more rigid J-loops and large flexible C-loops.
Other types of prior art lenses have loops made of material which tends to dissolve after implant. Other types of prior art lenses utilize optics which are thick and are not lightweight. Finally, other types of prior art lenses are not made of one type of material, but of a combination of materials, which leads to problems after implant.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a posterior chamber lens with flexible loops at angulation which provide immediate post-insertional centration along the optical axis until capsular fixation occurs. The preferred lens of the present invention is a true reverse optic, made from PMMA material, with desired loop deflection and a thin edge optic providing for a lightweight and flexible posterior chamber lens.